


Wind Chimes

by FallenAngelWorks



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Consensual Rough Sex, Consent is Important Folks, Daddy Kink, If you squint at it, M/M, No Condoms, Raw Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shizuo's inner feelings need a tag, Slight very slight Breeding kink, We all know Izaya is a bottom bitch, he's also a major brat, hit me if I missed something, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelWorks/pseuds/FallenAngelWorks
Summary: Shizuo has hated himself every time since the first time. Has promised himself time after time that it is the last time, and yet he keeps going back, like a bad habit. All because Izaya's laugh stopped sounding like broken glass, and more like wind chimes.





	Wind Chimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).

_It started out like it always did. _Shizuo would have finished a shake down with Tom at the end of the night, and he would step away after being dismissed to light a smoke, needing the rush of nicotine. _Then he’d feel lightning strike the base of his spine. _His head would turn on a dime, and there, just across the street, would be_ Izaya. _His eyes were sharp and glowing crimson in the dusk light, his mouth was sharper—_better fit to the edge of a razor blade—_his canines would flash, and something in Shizuo would _snap. _His eyes dared Shizuo to chase, pursue, _hunt. _Izaya enjoyed the cat and mouse games, but over the last six months—_six months to the day Shizuo’s brain added unhelpfully—_their usual dance had changed. Izaya’s eyes would spark, and like a gun going off at a race, Shizuo would break the cigarette between his fingers, _and run. _Izaya would turn tail and he would lead Shizuo away, and as the anger and the frustration mounted in his chest like a tidal wave—_arousal and adrenaline would course through his blood like a nostalgic memory. _Izaya was going lead him towards a quiet part of the city, somewhere secluded where they wouldn’t have to be as quiet, somewhere with a smoother brick wall Shizuo could shove him up against since Izaya had complained the _last _time.

Shizuo always promised himself it wouldn’t happen again when he felt the shame burn his cheeks later when he was home and showering. _Then like a bad habit, _the moment Izaya’s eyes sparked Shizuo was choking on the vice again. Izaya’s laugh was echoing off the narrow walls Shizuo chased him between, and it hit his ears differently these days. _Normally _it sounded like broken glass, like a beer bottle shattered against concrete. _These days _it sounded like wind chimes, a soft breathless melody lost on the breeze—snippets hitting Shizuo’s ears like raindrops. Some of the anger dissipated, his frustration died, and in their places Shizuo felt a rush of tight emotions flow upwards to catch in his lungs. _Excitement, passion, want, **need. **_Shizuo could hate himself later, _would _hate himself later, but right now, watching Izaya run from him just a few feet ahead—_just out of reach_—Shizuo wanted nothing more than to drown in this elation, because this was so much better than the cat and mouse games they so often played. Any second now Izaya was going to throw something sharp, a taunt maybe, more _preferably_ one of those silver blades he liked—_and Shizuo would let it cut him. _Izaya liked him bloody, Shizuo liked Izaya cocky, and so he let it happen every time.

_This was a little different. _Izaya hadn’t tried to hurt him at all, hadn’t shouted any stinging comments. Instead he had tossed heated looks over his shoulder, flashes of a smile Shizuo had never seen on his face, and his laugh had changed again, _more_ melodic, more like music. The chase was going on a lot longer than usual too, and while Shizuo wasn’t going to complain about Izaya making the extra effort to find somewhere especially secluded—_the sign that caught his eyes reading **Shinjuku **was unnerving. _The streets and alleys were becoming less familiar, and then Shizuo was pursuing Izaya up several flights of stairs inside a building, gaining faster on the shorter man with his longer stride on the steps. Before Shizuo knew it, he had chased Izaya right into a solid metal door, had his hands pinned to the cool silver surface above his head, and watched as his face twisted into a newly familiar expression. _Desire. _His mouth softened and twisted into a teasing smirk rather than a malicious grin, and his eyes ignited, burning with a flame as cool and collected as Izaya usually was. _Then his voice was filling Shizuo’s ears as he tried to get a grip on himself._

“I thought we’d try something new today Shizu-chan. Back alley trysts are fun, secret make-out sessions _exhilarating, _but I think I’d like to try something—_a little more comfortable today. _Think you can keep those _brutish_ hands to yourself long enough for me to get the door open?” Shizuo felt his heart pick up the pace as if he was still running, watched the tilt of Izaya’s mouth loosen until the smirk was a full-blown teasing _smile_, and then promptly released his hold on Izaya and watched as the lithe man turned on the spot. His hand dipped into his coat pocket and produced a keyring, then the door was open and Shizuo was being drug inside and slammed against the door himself once it was closed. A lock was twisted into place, and then soft hands were traversing across Shizuo’s chest, nimble fingers were pulling at buttons and yanking on his clip-on tie until Shizuo was stripped to the waist, the cotton fabrics of his shirt and waistcoat left in a plie at the door. Izaya’s lips migrated to the exposed skin on his throat, his hands roved over the plains of Shizuo’s chest and abdomen—_gently_—and then a soft sigh was caressing Shizuo’s neck.

_“Just like I imagined.” _Shizuo wasn’t sure what to make of the comment—or if he was even supposed to have heard it—but then he was being commanded to take his shoes off and Izaya’s lips were claiming his in a furious kiss. Thin fingers tangled themselves in his hair and tugged, sealing his mouth to Izaya’s a little more tightly, and he was toeing off his shoes as Izaya walked backwards, pulling Shizuo with him. He hoped his shoes ended up somewhere at the door—_and it took Shizuo several minutes to recognize his surroundings as he was pulled through the space after Izaya parted from him. _This was Izaya’s apartment. _Izaya had—had brought Shizuo **home. **_The second floor—it was really more just a split level—yielded a bedroom, and Shizuo was shoved towards the bed unceremoniously as the door was slammed shut. Shizuo cast his eyes around the warm space, took a deep breath to try and steady himself, and almost instantly regretted it. _The entire place smelled like Izaya. _Like sandalwood and citrus cologne, like coffee and cinnamon, clean and gently masculine. Then warm skin was pressing to his back and lips were touching at the space between his shoulder blades as hands skipped up his chest. A heated breath skimmed his skin and Shizuo repressed a shiver.

“I little different, right_? Good or bad?” _Izaya’s voice didn’t sound familiar as he asked the question. The confidence and tease Shizuo expected to hear was dunked in uncertainty—_and that didn’t sound like Izaya. _It shook loose a portion of Shizuo’s arousal, and as **_very much _**_interested _as he was in this current situation, the tremble in Izaya’s words was unacceptable. Izaya liked Shizuo bloody. _Shizuo liked Izaya cocky. Neither of those things were happening right now. _Shizuo turned his head and cast his eyes over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of Izaya’s face, to gauge his emotions through his eyes because that was the only way to do it—_and felt frustration ignite when he saw brunet bangs hiding his face. _Shizuo turned around completely, let his hands encircle Izaya’s ribcage, squeezing there because Shizuo had figured out pretty quickly that Izaya _like _to be touched firmly. Shizuo took a breath when Izaya didn’t raise his face, and for a moment Shizuo wondered if this was just a new game, _or if this was about to be the end of things. _

“It’s good—_comfortable—_but I’m confused. W-why would you—lead me_ home? _We’ve never done _this _like **_this. _**Why the change?” Shizuo felt the quiver first, and then watched Izaya’s shoulders shake slightly as a broken laugh bubbled away from his chest. _A defence. This was more familiar territory. _Shizuo knew how to calm the hysterics Izaya was prone to when Shizuo decided to try and talk, he had figure that out pretty quick as well. Shizuo crouched slightly, and dropped his head until he could catch Izaya’s mouth with his, and he kissed him hard to silence the screechy sound. Izaya melted into him, his arms reaching to wind around Shizuo’s neck, and then Shizuo’s hands were dropping until they could grab at the underside on Izaya’s thighs and hoist him up to wrap the limbs around Shizuo’s waist. Shizuo turned on the spot and moved to press Izaya into his mattress, crawling on top of him and relishing in the soft sheets under his hands and the softer quality of Izaya’s skin. _They hadn’t **ever **done this like **this. **_Shizuo and Izaya never took off more than they had to, they had always done this in back alleys and dormant construction areas. Izaya had stripped out of his shirt and socks while Shizuo had gawked at his room, and had divested Shizuo of his shirt and waistcoat at the door. _Just like I imagined. _The whispered comment made sense now. Shizuo had always thought Izaya would be soft, but it was _better_ than he could have imagined. The pale silk was softer than Shizuo would have been able to believe, and while he was all sharp lines and bone, his body still had give, and it was more pronounced without the layers of cloth between them.

Shizuo pulled away from his claim at Izaya’s mouth when the brunet raised his hips up into his, and he trailed open mouthed kisses down Izaya’s throat. _He hated marks. _Izaya had made it extraordinarily clear at the beginning of their new game that Shizuo was _not _to mark him—_he had stabbed Shizuo pretty deeply a few times after a **faint **hickey had been tallied after everything was said and done. _Instead Shizuo would mouth at the skin available, lick at it, run his teeth along it to color it pink, _and revel in the sounds Izaya was capable of producing. _A soft keening noise left Izaya’s throat and rumbled into Shizuo’s cheek and Shizuo brushed a firm hand down the length of Izaya’s torso. After a few more passes down Izaya’s body, callouses catching on smooth skin, Shizuo thought he might be pliant enough to answer his question now as he pulled away to catch sight of his eyes. They were fogged over, his cheeks and chest were flushed the same shade, and his hands were gripping at Shizuo like he might disappear.

“What are we doing Izaya? Why are we here—_I don’t understand.” _Izaya eyes focused a little, brightly burning scarlet catching on Shizuo’s eyes, and then a pink tongue was darting over Izaya’s lips as his chest started rising and falling faster, his body twitching under Shizuo’s.

“I told you, something different. You said it was good, why are we stopping?” Shizuo felt his heart rate increase as his tongue painted itself with that damn word again. _The ‘L’ one. _It wasn’t that, couldn’t possibly be that, because Shizuo had spent every hour of every day after that first time six months ago trying to figure out _why _they were doing this—_and that answer was impossible_. This was definitely better than the fighting, Shizuo found this _far_ better, but nothing added up. He supposed _nothing_ added up when Izaya was concerned to begin with, but this—_this was insanity. _Shizuo must have hesitated too long, because then Izaya was using his grip on Shizuo’s shoulders as leverage to pull himself upwards to seal his mouth to Shizuo’s. Shizuo had always thought Izaya’s kiss was like fire. It pulled the oxygen from his lungs to fuel it, and just when he thought he might suffocate Izaya would draw back enough for him to take a gasping breath before dropping back in for another go. _Not this kiss. _Izaya pressed his mouth to Shizuo’s so softly it _hurt. _It was chaste and gentle and one of Izaya’s hands had trailed down Shizuo’s back, fingers pressing into and counting the vertebrae until he reached _that _spot. The place where Shizuo could sense Izaya and—_somehow, he must have known—_he pressed down and ran his fingers in a tight circle. Shizuo choked on a breath as his hips jolted forward into Izaya’s at the shock of unadulterated _pleasure_. Izaya pulled away from his mouth on a moan, then quickly pressed his forehead to Shizuo’s temple, hot bursts of breath brushing against his cheek.

“Still good, right?”

_“Why? This isn’t anything like the last time.” _Izaya’s laugh hit his ears, the wind chime one, and Shizuo felt his heart contract and that word was there again, right at the very tip of his tongue and he had to bite it to stop it from flowing past his teeth. Izaya’s lips touched his cheek and his other hand shifted from his shoulder into his hair to pull Shizuo’s head back until their eyes could meet.

“Today is _special _Shizu-chan. It’s not like the other times, this one’s different, so I want it different. _Now kiss me like you mean it.” _Shizuo’s head turned enough to catch Izaya’s mouth, to claim his kiss and the promise that had just dripped unspoken. _Today is special? _Shizuo’s brain flitted to the fact that it was exactly six months ago that they had first—well, _fucked in an alley _would be the most accurate way to describe it_—_fallen into bed together. Izaya couldn’t possibly know that though, he wouldn’t care enough—Shizuo reasoned that _he _didn’t care enough even though he had kept track—to remember that. Shizuo’s brain flitted towards what other thing could possibly have spurred the _softness _he was experiencing right now as he kissed Izaya senseless. _It was June._ Shizuo knew that Izaya’s birthday as in May—_the fourth,_ and Shizuo only knew that because Izaya had worn a party hat that day while they fucked _extraordinarily _roughly—so it couldn’t be that. Shizuo’s birthday was in January, and while he believed that Izaya hadn’t known that—he had turned up on Shizuo’s birthday and had given him his choice of what they would do. _It was the first time Shizuo had ever received a blow-job. _June didn’t have any special holidays and Shizuo lost his concentration when Izaya pulled away and let out a huff that sounded annoyed.

“You’re thinking awfully hard Shizuo. Am I not enough to hold your attention?” Izaya was looking at him strangely, and it took Shizuo several moments to realize that the look and the drawl Izaya had put into his voice—_was meant to be playful. _It made Shizuo’s head spin, and he had to shake it a few times to try and clear the _mush _from his thoughts.

“I still don’t understand. Why is today—_special? _I don’t get it, this feels—_it feels like some sort of trap.” _Izaya’s eyes shifted a little, the heat cooling a few degrees and Shizuo thought he might have seen _hurt _flash across his blown pupils. Then Shizuo was being shoved off of Izaya, and the arousal and the softness was broken. Izaya slipped out of the bed, called over his shoulder for Shizuo to _get the fuck out, _and then disappeared into an adjacent room, the door slamming hard. Shizuo winced, took a few moments to try and collect himself, spent a few more _desperately _trying to fight through the whiplash of Izaya’s behavior, and then found himself utterly baffled. He stood from the bed slowly, cast a look at the door that now separated him and Izaya, and let out a deep sigh before leaving the room. _This was the end. This was just—this was stupid. _Shizuo found his clothes and shoes at the door, and reached to start pulling them back on. He had just gotten his arms through his shirt when there was a noise coming from the second floor, and then heavy footsteps. Izaya stood at the stairs—_still shirtless—_a moment later, his chest heaving and his eyes still blown wide, and his hair a little more disheveled than before, as if he had been running his hands through it. Shizuo felt irritation slip to the forefront, quenching his residual desire completely. _Coming to make sure he was leaving. _He shut his eyes as his fingers started pushing the buttons through the holes.

“I’m _leaving. _Fuck, don’t get your panties in a knot. I figure you wouldn’t want _me _being seen leaving here half dressed. Give me a minute and I’ll be gone.”

_“Stop moving.” _Shizuo’s hands stalled, and his eyes opened slowly as he cut them towards Izaya. The brunet’s face was flushed darker than Shizuo had ever seen it, his chest was slowly adopting the color too, and his hands were balled into fists at his side. Shizuo could see the bulge in the front of Izaya’s abnormally tight jeans, and it took him a moment to fully comprehend that Izaya was _still _horny after his outburst. Shizuo dared to push another button into place, watched anger spark in Izaya’s eyes, overriding the desire that still burned there. Then Izaya was directly in front of him and hands were fisted in his shirt and then buttons were flying everywhere as Izaya ripped the fabric back open.

“Six months Shizu-chan. _You didn’t even bother to remember.” _Shizuo’s brain malfunctioned for several seconds as the words hit his ears, and Izaya dropped his forehead to Shizuo’s breastbone. _Six months._ Shizuo was well aware of the fact that they had been doing _this—_well not _this _but **_this _**for six months—but, Izaya shouldn’t be. Izaya shouldn’t know that, shouldn’t _care_ enough to know that. Shizuo was the one that obsessed over this, that allowed his mind to wander towards the possibility of this becoming a little more _permanent. _Of it being less of a game and more of a proper relationship because despite the fighting, Shizuo had started to think maybe the animosity had just been a really fucked version of dysfunctional flirting. _Love mistaken for Loathing. _Izaya’s face was still pressed to his exposed chest, and Shizuo could feel a tremble in Izaya’s body, and it occurred to the blond that it must have been _difficult _for Izaya to admit to anything that remotely resembled _care, _it just wasn’t in his nature_. _It also occurred to him that somewhere in Izaya’s twisted world—the regular sex, and kissing, and _touching_ between them had equated to a _relationship. _In Izaya’s mind they were already a couple, and suddenly, Shizuo wanted nothing more than to stake a proper claim, to make sure that Izaya knew that _Shizuo _understood. _First, he had to be certain though. _

“Six months to the _day_ Izaya, since you decided to change the rules. _Maybe we should fuck instead, could be fun. _Six months since you said that to me. Since I gave in, since I—since I started obsessing over you. Since I started wanting you—_needing you. _Six months Izaya. _Six months of wishing we were more than just this. _More than a fuck to release the tension. Six months since I—” Shizuo choked on the words. He couldn’t _possibly_ say it, but Izaya had raised his head, and while Shizuo expected to see some sort of malicious intent, he saw uncertainty flicker there in the depths of Izaya’s eyes, and he watched hope burn there too. Shizuo swallowed, raised his hands from his sides, cupped them at Izaya’s cheeks, and when he felt Izaya relax into that touch, he decided to hell with it all. If anyone was going to kill Shizuo it would be Izaya, so if someone was going to break his heart, it should be him too.

_“—Since I think I started loving you.” _A sharp, high whine left Izaya’s throat, and the sound hit Shizuo’s ears like a cry for help. He stooped lowly to drop his mouth to Izaya’s, this kiss slow, languid—a conversation that they would both have a chance at understanding. They didn’t really talk, outside of sex and the taunts and threats during their chases. Talking wasn’t something they had figured out yet—_but damnit, they knew how to do this. _Izaya’s tongue slipped against Shizuo’s like a plea, his hands gripped the parted fabric of his shirt a little tighter, and Shizuo allowed his fingers to slip away from Izaya’s face to run along his ribs, to press in and count them, to sweep around his hip and touch at the base of Izaya’s spine the way Izaya had his. His body jolted, every muscle locking up before Shizuo was forced to swallow a wanton moan. _Did Izaya feel it too? The lightning? _

_“Take me back to bed.” _Izaya parted long enough to breathe the request against Shizuo’s lips, and then Izaya was in his grip again, legs wrapped around his waist, bulge sliding against Shizuo’s with every step, and his fingers were knotted in Shizuo’s hair as they kissed messily. Shizuo followed the path by feel, his eyes closed, and then he was kicking a door closed and Izaya was spread out on his mattress again, his face and chest nearly the color of his sheets. Shizuo parted from him, slipped his shirt back off and then dropped his hands to Izaya’s jeans, tugging impatiently at the belt and then his fingers got caught up in the button. _Izaya had wrecked his shirt. _Shizuo gripped the fabric and _yanked, _taking a sick amount of joy in the rip of the fabric and tasting _sex _with the sound of Izaya’s groan. _Excessive force. _Shizuo slipped down Izaya’s body, stripping him of the fabric of his jeans and briefs—_then took a minute to stare. _Izaya’s legs were parted, his cock was standing proud and _leaking, _his chest was rising and falling rapidly with a pant, his arms and hands lay limply at his head, his eyes had fogged over again—like _nothing _Shizuo had ever seen because they had _never _done this. Shizuo and Izaya had _always _fucked from behind, Izaya always covered his sounds, and now Shizuo was seeing Izaya stripped down completely, and he was _delighting _in how exposed Izaya was allowing himself to be. _For Shizuo. **Just** for Shizuo. _Izaya was being so _submissive _and Shizuo felt something completely _feral _rise up in his chest. He swept down, pressing the length of his body against Izaya’s and allowing the rough fabric of his slacks slide against Izaya’s skin. The lithe man below him let out a soft squeak before his arms wound around Shizuo’s shoulders to drag him in for a searing kiss. Izaya opened his mouth the second Shizuo’s lips made contact, and Shizuo sucked his tongue into his mouth, _knowing _that Izaya liked it.

Shizuo started a slow roll of his hips as he kissed Izaya, as he handed out pleasure for free. He wanted to see Izaya plaint, and unable to run since this was _his _home. Izaya would have to force Shizuo out after this if he wanted him gone. At the moment though, the way his hips were undulating against his own—_Shizuo didn’t think there was any chance of Izaya kicking him out before a second or third round. _Shizuo was never completely satisfied after a romp with Izaya against a wall, but Izaya always slipped away after receiving what he wanted and reciprocating. _Now he could take his time and pull him apart. _Shizuo’s line of sexual partners was short, and very spread out—_Izaya was easily the best fuck he’d ever had in that line—_but Shizuo knew what he liked. _He liked to give more than he liked to take, and Izaya was greedy. _Shizuo dropped his head down and kissed a wet line across Izaya’s jaw to his ear, sucking the skin along with way to tease it pink before reaching the sensitive skin behind Izaya’s ear. The brunet keened beneath him, Shizuo let a shiver roll through his body, and then he bit down there with _every _intention to break skin. _Shizuo might like to see Izaya bloody._ Izaya let out a shriek that devolved into a moan of _Shizu-chan _as his hips raised and ground up against Shizuo when his tongue slipped out to sooth the skin before pressing a dark promise to Izaya’s ear.

“You can stab me after this if you want, _but I’m going to mark what’s mine.” _Shizuo sucked mark after mark into the column of Izaya’s throat, peppered nips across his collar bones—_and was baptized in sin when he sucked a nipple into the grip of his mouth. _Izaya’s back bowed dangerously, and Shizuo slipped his hands around him to hold him there, making sure his fingers were digging into the last vertebrae in Izaya’s spine. Something hot splashed against Shizuo’s chest as Izaya called out his name and his fingernails dug into Shizuo’s shoulders. Shizuo raised his head, eyes a little lust drunk as he slowly set Izaya down against the mattress as he tried to catch his breath. Izaya’s cock was twitching and deflating slowly, and Shizuo looked down at himself to see come dripping down his chest. _Izaya had come untouched. _Shizuo’s head dropped backwards against his shoulders as a loud groan ripped itself free of his chest. The sound tore through him, _and then Izaya was **mewling **in response, _hands reaching out for Shizuo as he caught his breath.

_“Daddy.” _Shizuo felt his heart stop, and then he watched panic flare across Izaya’s face like wildfire. Three tense seconds passed between them, and Izaya’s face colored spectacularly as he slapped a hand over his mouth and his eyes widened. Shizuo knew what he liked. _Though he hadn’t known he’d like **that. **_He dropped his body down and pressed a hot kiss to Izaya’s throat, immediately falling into that roll.

_“Fuck Baby Boy. _Came untouched for Daddy huh? Am I that good to you?” The hand covering Izaya’s mouth threaded its way through Shizuo’s hair and he felt Izaya relax under him as he whimpered softly. Shizuo dropped lower, sliding down the length of Izaya’s body until his hands were forcing his legs further apart to catch sight of Izaya’s hole. _He was already stretched. _There was a faint slick of lube there, though Shizuo highly suspected that it was _probably _saliva. _Izaya liked the burn. _Shizuo pressed his face there, his tongue reaching out to tease at the stretched rim, catch on the open muscle, and then dipped deeper to taste at Izaya. Shizuo had rimmed him once before—_and he had liked the way he caught Izaya off guard with it. _Now Izaya was fucking _gagging _for it as Shizuo put real effort into eating him out. Izaya had taken time to clean himself properly, and Shizuo wondered if maybe Izaya had been freshly showered, because underneath the musk of him, Izaya tasted _clean. _Izaya’s other hand found its way to Shizuo’s hair as well and then he was tugging Shizuo upwards.

_“Please Daddy. Need you.” _

“You have me, be more specific Baby.” Izaya huffed slightly, the soft illusion cracking momentarily before Izaya was pressing down against Shizuo’s crotch wearing a devilish grin. Shizuo’s eyes rolled into his head at the contact.

“Need your cock in my ass Daddy. Want you to fuck my little boy pussy.” Izaya’s flare had come back, obviously liking that Shizuo was more than accepting of his kink, _and then added another layer to it_. Shizuo had to take a deep breath as his mind short-circuited again.

_“Fuck. You’ve got a mouth on you to be talking like that Baby Boy. _Might have to wash it out later.” Then Shizuo dropped his head to claim Izaya’s lips as his hands slipped down to get his slacks open enough to pull his cock out. He fished for his wallet in his pocket for a moment to seek out a condom, but then Izaya was surging up against him.

_“No Daddy. _Today is special, I want to _feel _you. I’m clean, _I promise. I **promise **Daddy.” _Shizuo was losing his head completely, and fuck if it wasn’t _perfect. _Shizuo tossed his wallet away without a care for where it landed, he wasn’t planning on needing it any time in the near future, and then fisted his cock after spitting into his palm. A few rough slides of his hand took a little of the edge off as Izaya squirmed impatiently, and then the head of his cock was nudging at Izaya’s stretched opening. Izaya thrusted down against him, forcing the initial breach, and then let out a soft coo as Shizuo pressed in a little deeper. _Izaya liked the burn. _Shizuo had to remind himself time and time again that Izaya liked the burn. Shizuo bottomed out and then rested there, waiting for Izaya to adjust a little because yeah, _this was special. _Izaya had brought Shizuo home, _and now he was letting Shizuo fuck him raw. _Every inch of his cock was encased in satin heat without any barriers, and Izaya was clenching around him with his eyes screwed closed in pleasure—and Shizuo took notice of how his spent cock was slowly stirring and finding an interest. Shizuo’s mind flitted to testing to see how many orgasms he could pull from Izaya’s willing body. _That sounded fun. _

He picked a slow rhythm after Izaya twitched underneath him, making each thrust purposeful and deep, keeping his touch against Izaya firm and strong, hoping that his skin would color with Shizuo’s handprints if he was just on the side of _too _tight. Izaya had locked his ankles at the base of Shizuo’s spine and was pulling Shizuo in with every thrust, forcing him _that _much deeper, pressing up against and abusing his prostate. Izaya had kept his neck bared for a time, allowing Shizuo to bruise it all he wanted, to place another bite or two, and then he was pushing Shizuo’s head back and biting _him. _Izaya’s teeth sunk in deep, canines puncturing roughly, and Shizuo’s hips jerked into Izaya’s _painfully. _

_“Izaya!” _Izaya’s mouth retracted and he dropped his head back with a filthy moan, his fingers drifting towards the bleeding wound, running around it gently before dipping the tip of his nails in to cause a shock of pain.

_“Harder Daddy. _Want it harder.” Shizuo panted there a moment, eyes wincing slightly at the flare of fire at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Izaya had bitten him pretty hard, and it sent a course of desire so thick it straight to Shizuo’s heart and cock that he thought this might just kill him. _Especially if Izaya decided this was just a game after all. _Shizuo adjusted his grip on Izaya, bracing a hand against his hip, wrapping the other under his body to let his hand wrap around his shoulder, intending to tug Izaya down onto him as roughly as he could. Izaya responded beautifully, his hands clenching at Shizuo’s shoulders, holding on as Shizuo picked up the pace. He was _pounding _Izaya into the mattress, and this was easily the hardest they had ever fucked before. _However, a part of Shizuo refused to call it fucking. _The coupling of their bodies, the slick sound of them connecting, the symphony of moans pouring from Izaya’s throat like a fountain—all of it was too intimate, all of it was too _close, _and Shizuo was losing himself, his eyes were falling closed and he was forgetting how to be careful. _Izaya wasn’t fragile but Shizuo might just hurt him. _Izaya’s voice started to crumble, his hips moved restlessly against Shizuo and then he was tightening around the blond and his body bowed so deeply Shizuo worried he might have hurt himself. Izaya spilled between them a second time before collapsing, his hands sliding down until they rested limply on Shizuo’s biceps. He was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling heavily, his eyes heavily lidded and unfocused—_and all of that would have been hard enough to take in without anything else—_and his mouth was curled up at the corners into a soft smile. Something so gentle, Shizuo’s hips lost their rhythm and he started chasing his end rapidly—_keeping half the mind to remember that he needed to pull out. _Shizuo receded a little before Izaya’s legs were shifting around his waist and pulling him back in with more force than Shizuo would have guessed Izaya was currently capable of. Izaya dragged Shizuo down until they were flush from hip to shoulder and smooth hands were running down his back to press at the bottom of his spine.

“Inside me Daddy. _Come inside me. I want to feel it, want you to breed me Daddy. Make it special.” _Shizuo choked on Izaya’s name, his hips stuttered against Izaya’s a handful of times, and then Izaya clenched around him, _begging _Shizuo to _fill _him, and Shizuo lost himself. He drifted through the aftershocks slowly, lightning coursed through his entire body, starting at the point where Izaya was still touching at his spine. He squeezed his eyes shut and released his grasp on Izaya’s shoulder, smoothing his hand down his back until he could press gentle fingers at Izaya’s spine. His body twitched upwards and Izaya let out a soft contented sound before he shifted his legs and hips, forcing Shizuo off balance until they were lying on their sides and their legs were tangled together. Shizuo slipped from Izaya’s body slowly, and the brunet let out a sound of discomfort before _nuzzling closer to Shizuo. _Shizuo never would have guessed Izaya would like cuddling, would have assumed he’d be cold afterwards like he was on the streets. Then all of the behaviour from this evening started clicking together. Shizuo brought a hand up and brushed some hair from Izaya’s face until he could see his eyes. They were burning with a low light, warm and _happy, _and something that felt a lot like what Shizuo imagined _love _did.

“I love you Izaya.” Izaya’s eyes sparked further, the fire in them flaring, and his mouth turned upwards before a giddy laugh left him. _Wind chimes. Izaya sounded like wind chimes when he laughed. _Two hands came up to cup Shizuo’s face and then Izaya let out a heavy exhale.

_“I love you Shizu-chan.” _Shizuo felt his heart expand, but before he could act on the instant need to kiss Izaya, the smaller man was rolling away and reaching for his nightstand. A drawer was pulled open, and then he was shifting back over, a small velvet box in his hand. He opened it and flashed the contents at Shizuo. _Two silver rings. _Silver rings that looked a lot like the ones Izaya had always worn, though they looked too big for him, and when Shizuo’s eyes darted to the index fingers of the brunet, he was indeed wearing his own.

“For you. I wanted you to have something of mine. I have so many I thought I wouldn’t miss a pair and had these enlarged. I wore these ones the _first _time.” Shizuo looked at the metal glinting at him from the box. It was freshly polished, but Shizuo could see some deep scratches in the metal, the spots where more had been added to fit Shizuo’s fingers, and a spot or two that could use a good buffing. _Brick. _The moment Izaya had suggested that they fuck instead of fight, Shizuo’s brain had switched on a dime, as if that was a _logical _conclusion to come to, and immediately closed in on Izaya, intent on _fucking _him into submission. He had shoved Izaya against the wall, pinned his hands above his head, and kissed him so hard his teeth had hurt for days afterwards. Shizuo snapped out of the memory of how the rings had been damaged, and then reached for them, slipping them onto his index fingers the same way Izaya wore his. The cool of the metal was a shock to his system, because then he was dragging Izaya closer to him to kiss him again. _To taste sincerity on Izaya’s lips. _Izaya plastered himself to Shizuo at the touch, let out a soft whine, and then wrapped his arm around Shizuo to touch his spine again. Shizuo pulled away with a hiss as a fresh wave of _euphoria _hit him.

“Does that feel good?” Shizuo shifted heavy lidded eyes onto Izaya’s face to see him grinning like the cat that ate the canary, and promptly dropped his hand to Izaya’s spine to reciprocate the touch. Izaya’s body bowed forward, and Shizuo could feel his spent cock twitch against Shizuo’s own.

“You tell me Izaya.”

_“Lightning. _Fuck, it feels like lightning. _My Shizuo sense gets all tingly when Shizu-chan touches it.” _Shizuo let out a half hysterical laugh at the unexpected joy he felt hearing those words, and Izaya’s head snapped upwards. _Shizuo sense. Guess Shizuo had an Izaya sense. _Izaya shifted his hand away from Shizuo’s spine and instead cupped Shizuo’s cheek as his laughter died away. Izaya was wearing an expression of awe, and Shizuo felt _adoration _bloom in his chest.

“Do that _again _Shizu-chan—I’ve never heard anything like that before_. Like wind chimes, but better.” _Shizuo felt his heart stop, heard his blood rush in his ears, and then he was laughing again, laughing and pressing breathless, euphoric kisses to Izaya’s face. Izaya started pushing playfully at his shoulders and chest as _he _laughed, and Shizuo felt every part of his being submit to this. _To Izaya. _He wanted to be here, to be with him, to hold and touch him like _this. To be soft like this. _Shizuo stopped his gentle assault, and when he looked at Izaya, he had bright tears pricking at his eyes from laughing so hard. Shizuo felt breathless as he spoke to Izaya.

“You sound like wind chimes too.” Izaya’s smile brightened, then he was pulling Shizuo down and rolling until Izaya was sprawled half on top of him, his face tucked into Shizuo’s neck and tonguing at the bite mark there. The stings and jolts of pain were like shocks of lightning, and Shizuo tightened his grasp on Izaya, tugging the sheets up from the bottom of the bed to cover them until they decided to shower.

_“Izaya?” _

“What is it Shizu-chan?”

“Are we—are we going to start doing things different like this _all _the time?” Izaya huffed a soft breath across Shizuo’s collar bones, raised his head, and fixed Shizuo with a mischievous look.

“Of course, why?”

“Well, I was thinking, we could skip the run and just meet here, when we want to—_you know_.” Izaya grinned devilishly and slid a finger down Shizuo’s cheek.

_“But Shizu-chan, the chase is half the fun.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the piece! I'm always happy to answer comments here, but I really appreciate receiving more detailed feedback! Hit me here at sin.menaceinc@gmail.com to send me your thoughts and if you have any sort of requests for me, I'm always happy to take suggestions when I hit a writer's block!


End file.
